The present disclosure relates generally to the storage and playback of audio broadcast data and, more specifically, to various techniques for adaptive encoding and compression based upon one or more characteristics of the audio broadcast data.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Radio programming, which may include both terrestrial broadcasts (e.g., AM, FM) and satellite broadcasts (e.g., XM Satellite Radio and Sirius Satellite Radio, both currently operated by Sirius XM, Inc., of New York City, N.Y.), typically broadcasts a wide variety of content, such as music, talk shows, sporting events, news programs, comedy programs, and drama programs, to name just a few. Further, with the exception of some subscription-based satellite radio services, most radio broadcasts are generally free of cost and readily accessible through most electronic devices that include an appropriate receiver, such as an antenna, and tuning components for selecting a particular radio frequency or band of frequencies. For instance, electronic devices that provide for the playback of radio programs may include non-portable electronic devices, such as a stereo system in a home or automobile, as well as portable electronic devices, such as portable digital media players having integrated radio antenna(s) and tuners. Accordingly, due to the diversity of available programming content and the relative ease of access to radio broadcasts, many individuals listen to the radio throughout the day as a form of entertainment (e.g., sporting events, talk shows) or leisure (e.g., music broadcasting), or for informative purposes (e.g., news reports).
Typically, radio programming follows a predetermined broadcast schedule, such that each program is broadcast at a particular scheduled or designated time. Thus, in order to listen to a live broadcast (e.g., in real-time) of a particular radio program, an individual would generally need to be tuned to the particular station at the scheduled time of the radio program. However, there may be times at which an individual may not be able to tune in a particular radio program at its designated broadcast time. As such, it may be convenient to provide techniques by which radio broadcasts may be stored on an electronic device for playback at a later time. Further, due to power and storage limitations on some electronic devices, particularly portable digital media players, it may also be beneficial to provide an adaptive encoding and/or compression technique that may help to conserve power usage and storage space.